Slender: The Arrival
Slender: The Arrival is a 2016 psychological horror film produced by Lions Gate Entertainment and starring John Lithgow as the titular Slender Man. The film is a sequel to 2014's The Slender Man , and is based on the video game Slender: The Arrival, along with other aspects of the Slender Man mythos. Plot The movie starts off with a police investigation: Dr. Swiger has been murdered, and mysterious markings and papers litter his office. The deranged man John Cedillo has also escaped, stealing Dr. Swiger's car. While driving, John has constant flashes to his time in the woods: that thing that murdered all his friends. John suddenly sees a tall man on the side of road, causing him to swerve out of control and hit a tree. John awakens to the sight of Lauren Morris, who is going up to road to visit her friend Kate Vickers. Lauren takes a bleeding and delierious John into her own car, not knowing that he is an escaped mental patient. Throughout the otherwise tense and quiet car ride, John violently shakes, screams out, and breathes heavily. Finally, to the relief of Lauren, she arrives at Kate's house. But something isn't right. Kate's front door is opened, and inside the house is empty and trashed. Black markings, like the ones in Dr. Swiger's office, paint the hallways and rooms in a shade of darkness. Lauren discovers that the phone lines are dead, and cannot call for the police or an ambulance. Lauren decides to treat John herself, bandaging up his wounds and giving him water. Night fall arrives, as Lauren hears a scream. John, regaining conciousness, tells Lauren not to go or he would get you. Lauren was not one to shy away from danger, and ignored his warning. Arming herself with a flashlight and a kitchen knife, Lauren went into the backyard. A faint, staticy noise could be heard, and it sent shivers down Lauren's spine. Lauren exited the backyard, pressing deeper into the forest. She eventually found a piece of paper, with the Slender Man drawn on it. Suddenly, something grabbed her, making her drop her flashlight and knife. Lauren was freaking out, as she cries out for help and wets herself in horrible fear. The thing lets her go, and Lauren makes her way back to Kate's house as fast as she could. Back at the house, Lauren tries to gather herself, trying to imagine just what could've grabbed her. After a change of clothes borrowed from Kate's room, Lauren went to check on John. He was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, the lights went out. Lauren goes to activate Kate's generator, but is haunted by the sound of footsteps. Just before activating the generator, Lauren is attacked a person in a mask and knocked out. John awakens, noticing the dark house and a staticy TV in the corner. The TV is playing something: it's Kate, being attacked by the Slender Man. The TV shows Kate jumping out of her bedroom window, and later, being transformed by the Slender Man into his personal minion. The person in the the mask. The Slender Man suddenly appears behind John, grabbing him. John is killed, and the Slender Man leaves his body. Meanwhile, Lauren wakes up in Kate's bedroom, alone. She is surrounded by images of the Slender Man. The white-masked Kate bursts in, but in a short but violent scuffle, Lauren gains the upper hand and knocks off the persons's mask. Lauren sees that it's Kate, but her blood had been drained and her eyes were black and soulless. Lauren wanted nothing more than the eradication of the Slender Man, but wasn't sure just how to do it. Lauren runs downstairs, and sees that John is dead. The Slender Man begins aggressively chasing her, and though Lauren tries everything in her power to get away, she is apparantly killed. Cast John Lithgow as The Slender Man Hugh Laurie as John Cedillo Evan Rachel Wood as Lauren Morris Jena Malone as Kate Vickers Category:Slenderman Category:Feature film Category:Horror